


Star Wars: Light and Dark

by Sietra2907



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Order 66, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sietra2907/pseuds/Sietra2907
Summary: Version 1: The Clone WarsA Jedi, A Sith, and A Clone against the Galaxy.Joshua Malik is a young Jedi Knight, who has doubts about the Jedi Order. Unlike the Council, he could sense the overwhelming darkness around the Jedi Temple. After the Fives incident, he is left questioning everything. Joshua finally makes the decision to leave and try to stop the hidden Sith Lord.Sierra Croslea is a the young with apprentice of Count Dooku after he betrayed Ventress. Sierra never wanted to be training as a Sith, but she was too scared to leave. Every time she fought in battle,her force abilities made her feel pain of the clones dying. After a near death incident, Sierra finds the courage to leave and stop the Sith before it is too late.CT-27-5555 was the Clone who knew too much. He never expected to survive the lethal shot. How he survived was a miracle by itself. Now, he has vowed to stop the Chancellor and find out what the inhibitor chips secrets.The Force brings them together. All have the same goal: Try and stop the war, or die trying. Will they succeed?Find out in Star Wars: Light and Dark!
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. xi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or some art used. Credit to the owners of the art and Credit to Disney and Lucusfilm for Star Wars.

(******) 

Joshua Malik is owned by ninjosh

Name; Joshua Malik  
Age: 17  
Gender: Male  
Affliction: formerly - Jedi Knight; current - Grey Jedi  
Appearance: He has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He stands about 6 feet tall and is caucasian.  
Clothes: Black and Dark grey Mandalorian armor without the helmet; full body dark grey cloak; black fingerless gloves; black face mask (occasionally)  
Personality: relaxed, cold, and distant  
Weapons: a white lightsaber; a black backhanded short lightsaber; DE-10 Blaster pistol; combat knife; throwing knives  
Force Abilities: Enhanced physical ability and speed, Jedi mind tricks, weak force lightning

Name: Sierra Croslea  
Age: 17  
Gender: Female  
Affliction: formerly - sith apprentice; currently - Grey Jedi  
Appearance: She has long blonde hair with red tips. She has green eyes. She stands about 5'5. Caucasian.  
Clothes: Black and red Mandalorian armor with the helmet. She also wears a face mask, but barely ever wears it.  
Personality: Kind, shy, and caring  
Weapons: Mandalorian gauntlets, a white double bladed lightsaber that can become dual sabers. DC-17 blasters.  
Force Abilities: Force healing, empathic and telepathic abilities

(******)

Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker

Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano

James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi

Dee Bradley Baker as Clone Army

(*****)

Hey everyone! I am finally writing this. ninjosh4 and I came up with this concept two years ago. I am so-writing it with him. 

If you have any ideas or things you want to see, PM me. Please, I am open to criticism, so please don't be afraid to let me know if I need to fix anything. If you see something that could be changed to make it seem smoother, again, let me know. 

May the Force be with you.


	2. Chapter 1

Joshua Malik woke up in the abandoned building. He had been sleeping in for the past few days after leaving the Jedi temple, with the same restless feeling he had every night that came with the horrible visions of seeing all of his comrades murdered. 

He had always been different. That's why he left, He'd known he been different since he came to the temple. He learned that none of the other younglings came with their own lightsaber, let alone a white one. When he first learned how to concentrate and begin using the force while all my peers were pushing small items he accidentally shot a kid with lightning. 

Joshua spent most of his days in a room under the supervision of scientists trying to fully grasp why he had such power as an eight-year-old. Therefore he did not become a padawan until he had turned 14. He became a student of Rharo Milne, but he died along with all his troops in an ambush. Josh was the only one rescued. After that, he was kept in the temple to complete his training. The council began to worry that he was something called a Sith. To be honest, He didn't know if he was or was not.

Joshua don't know who he really was, except for the name he was found with. From that point on, he was kept in the temple to study and be studied. When he said that he needed to tell the council about the growing darkness he felt around the temple, he not let in. Instead, he was called a nuisance and a waste of time by the lesser Jedi.

So Joshua ran. He ran out of annoyance and fear, and now he was here in this abandoned building on Coruscant. He woke up every morning with an empty stomach and horrible visions of all his comrades dying. He looked at his belongings. His lightsaber, the black and grey Mandalorian armor that he was found with as a child, his blaster, his knives, his cloak, and his mask were next to him. He worked up the motivation to stand up and get on his armor and cloak, strap his blaster knives, and lightsaber to his belt and left through the busted door on the floor below.

When Joshua reached the street, he take a long breath and got my bearings. The building he was living in is near a slum by a strip of casinos. He is a thief, and now he takes money from the people going into the casino. They're just wasting it anyway. 

As he walked to his normal spot, he heard someone scream in an ally a few streets down. For some reason, he turned and started running to the sound without thinking. When Joshua arrived, he saw someone in a black cloak standing above a little child with a lady laying down unconscious beside them. Joshua pulled out his blaster and pointed it at the man. To his astonishment, he saw a short black lightsaber blade shoot out of his cloak. The thing lunges at Joshua. Pointing the blade straight for Joshua's gut, Joshua quickly dodged and pulled out his own lightsaber, batting the man's blade away, as he swings more rapidly. Joshua could barely manage to block so he pulled out his blaster and shot the thing in the arm, yet there was no response and it still kept swinging wildly. Joshua shot it again hit him square in the chest, but still, there is no response. The thing still kept swinging just as fierce. Eventually, Joshua find an opening and swung right where his arm should be. He made a clean swipe with his lightsaber, but all that happens is part of its cloak falls off. In desperation, he try pushing it away with the force, but he lost control releasing a massive amount of lightning straight at it until the thing stopped moving and was thrown back about fifty feet. Joshua went to go look at it to see what exactly it was. He remove the charred remains of its cloak and saw an assassin droid sparking with electricity, holding a lightsaber in its hand. He reached down and picked up the lightsaber, and suddenly he blacked out.

Joshua's eyes shot open. He knew he not awake. All haw saw was darkness. He could feel his limbs, but Joshua didn't see them. 'Where am I,' Joshua thought to himself, 'What's going on?' 

Suddenly he find himself surrounded by the images of the Jedi temple empty with blood strewn around on the floor and burn marks from lasers and lightsabers on the walls. He heard a voice in the back of his head go, "Execute order sixty-six." Joshua was surrounded by images of Jedi and younglings dying by the hand of the clones. He assumed he was in another dream, but those only come at night. 'Is this a vision or the force,' He thought.

Out of nowhere, his head began to feel foggy and warm, a set of coordinates appeared in my head, and a faint and unidentifiable voice said to him, "Go here and right the wrong before it is done." 

With that, Joshua found himself awake in the same position holding the lightsaber. He turned around to see if the child and its mother were all right, but they have disappeared. He was left alone with the dead droid. Joshua clipped the lightsaber to his belt thinking it may be of some use eventually. Joshua began thinking about preparing to go to the coordinates he saw. Then he stopped himself and thought, 'Was that really meant for me? I couldn't have been the one that vision was meant for. The Jedi Order has a hard time trusting me as it is. I couldn't even go to them for council without being interrogated.' Finally after a while of questioning himself about what had just happened, he decided that, 'Even if it was meant for me or not, if those visions have any chance of coming true someone must do something to stop them from happening.' 

Joshua searched the droid for anything useful and found a bag of assorted currency. He tied it to his belt before heading to his hideout to prepare.

When he arrived back at his hideout, he bundled up hid lightsabers in cloth deciding it would be best not to let them be seen on a long journey. He dumped out all the money he had acquired in his short time of stealing and in addition to what he gathered from the droid. It turned out that stealing from the travelers at the casino had paid off. Joshua had about the equivalent of eleven-thousand credits in assorted currencies. He tied it all up in one coin pouch and hung it to his waist. He put his cloak on and waved goodbye to my hideout for good.

Joshua first stopped at a used blaster shop where he pad some extra credits and traded in his DE-10 for a more efficient and slightly used A-180. Next, he stopped at a low-end clothing store and brought a medium-sized black waist pack. He discreetly slipped his throwing knives and lightsaber bundle into. Once he left, he got a handheld star map that you can type coordinates into while in space or on a planet. Looking at it, he punched in the coordinates and than stuck it in my waist pack. Finally, he headed to a nearby spaceport in hopes of finding a shuttle to go the coordinates, or at least somewhere close by.

The coordinates led to an outer rim moon around the planet Endor. To Joshua's luck, the force seemed to be with him as there was a shuttle headed straight to a small spaceport on the certain moon. He paid his fare and got on the ship. The flight was long and boring but he had enough money to get his own small room compartment. On the flight, Joshua looked over his things. He had about one thousand credits, which would be useless in the outer rim, so he hoped to find someone willing to exchange currency forms once he arrived. After a while, Joshua decided to get some sleep as best as he could so he would be well-rested when he had arrived.

When Joshua had arrived, he stepped off the landing platform into a small village in a plain surrounded by tall forests. He went to a local bank and was able to exchange half his credits for outer rim currency. It was about mid-day, so Joshua decide to do some investigating about why he was there and where exactly he needed to go. 

The first thing he did was find somewhere to be alone. Once he found a secluded place, he sat down and pulled out the lightsaber. He sat down with it in his hands and tried to concentrate. "Please," he softly spoke to himself, "Tell me where I must go, tell me where I need to be."

Instantly his mind flashed with images of the forest and a clearing where the sun barely cut through the tree's canopy. The same voice that he had heard before that told him to go there said, "You will find what you seek here." 

Without knowing an exact location, Joshua's mind knew exactly where to go. He stood up and started running. His legs moving without any thought or command from his mind, he jumped with the force helping him to propel him through the trees, gliding easily through the branches only coming down for minutes at a time.

Eventually, he stop on a tree branch. Joshua looked down to see a girl in the clearing who wasn't there in his vision. He stood there in his perch for a few minutes waiting to see what she would do. However, she just stayed there. He jumped down, landing behind her. He pulled out his blaster and pointed it at her back. "Who are you?" He said with his mask over his face. 

Credit to ninjosh4 for writing this chapter.

I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter of Light and Dark. If you have any suggestions for the book, comment them to me.

May the Force be with you!


	3. Chapter 2

Sierra Croslea laid on the bunk in her small room aboard the Separatist ship. Count Dooku, her master, had sent her on a mission to take the planet of Felucia. The young girl twisted her blonde hair. She did this when ever she was scared of nervous. 'Nervous habit,' is what she would tell anyone who asked. 

"Commander Croslea," Sierra perked up to see a commando droid, "we are arriving at Felucia. You have been ordered to help with the ground assault." 

Before Sierra could reply, the droid left. Sighing, she stood up and grabbed her twin lightsabers. She activated them and stared at the crimson blades. Sierra never wanted this life, but it was the only way for her to survive. Her parents had died when she was younger. She lives on the streets until Dooku found her. He took her and trained her in the ways of the Dark Side. Deactivating them, Sierra stepped outside her room and made her way down to the docking bay. 

"Sierra, do not fail me," Count Dooku spoke as he watched from the bridge. 

"I won't, Master," Sierra replied through the comm system. She got into her personal fighter and prepped the engines. Sierra put on her helmet and took off. 

As she landed, Sierra scanned the jungle. It was raining, though she didn't mind. The rain was calming. She loved the sound as it hit the glass of her ship. The repetitious noise helped her to calm down and focus on her mission. "I've landed, Master," Sierra reported to the Count. 

"Good. The reinforcements shall be arriving soon. Prepare, young Croslea," Dooku coldly replied. Sierra tried to hide her flinch. 

"Yes, Master. We will take the Republic base," she promised.

"You had better," Dooku threatened. The hologram disappeared and Sierra was left alone. 

Sierra hopped out of her ship and used her scanners to scan the surrounding areas. So far, she has found no evidence of any Republic forces nearby. She decided to climb on of the trees to get a better look around. 

Sierra saw the Republic lines. Separatist ships were approaching. "Get ready for battle." 

Sierra tried to ignore the waves of pain and sorrow she could sense. The blond force-sensitive tried not to flinch at every yell or mournful wail from the clones as they died or mourned their dying brothers. Her force abilities made her able to feel others emotions. At times she loved her abilities, other times, like this time, she hated them.

Sierra knew her company of droids was losing. Deep inisde of her, she was happy. The young girl never wanted to fight for the Separatists. She was still fighting because of her force abilities and ber master, Count Dooku. Her crimson dual lightsabers deflected the blaster bolts. However, she made sure not to hit any of the clones. All around her, droids and clones fell. The pain and sorrow were overwhelming. Count Dooku had taught her how to ignore her empathic fore abilities.

"Retreat!" A droid ordered. Sierra was confused at first until she noticed Republic ion canons prepaeing to fire. Her eyes widened. All the droids had turned tail and stiffly ran in the opposite direction. Sierra stood in shock. She couldn't find the strength to run. Fewer had taken ahold of her.

"Fire!" The Jedi General ordered the clones controlling the canons. The clones obeyed, aimed, and fired the canons.

"Oh kriff," Sierra was brought back to reality and started to run. Meters from where she had been standing, the shell hit thw ground. The force of the blast sent her flying. As she hit the ground, everything went black.

Sierra slowly opened her eyes to see herself surrounded by darkness. Her eyes scanned scanned the darkness for any light. She found none. 'Where am I?' She asked herself. "Execute Order 66," an old, raspy voice commanded. She heard blaster fire and screams. Sierra tried to cover her ears to block the noise, but it only seemed to make it louder. "Go here and right the wrong before it is done," a calmer, kinder voice whispered in her ear. Sierra saw the planet Endor. She knew this was the place she needed to go. The vision faded and Sierra woke up, gasping. 

Groaning, Sierra slowly tried to move. Her body was screaming in pain. A few meters away was the crater from the ion blast. It was a miracle she was still alive. Trying to sit up, she hissed in pain. Her injures kept her from getting up. She was alone on the abandoned battlefield. Her robes were tattered and riped everywhere. Even though she was a Mandalorian, Dooku forbade her from wearing her armor. Sierra riped a piece of her sleeve and slowly sat up, trying to ignore the immense pain in her stomach. She wrapped the cloth around the critically bleeding wound on her stomach. Her other wounds were minor and weren't bleeding that much. She was positive she had a concussion.

Sierra slowly and painfully stood up. Her shaky legs couldn't hold her weight for long. She took a few wobbly steps and collapsed. Determined she found strength to keep moving. It felt like hours before she made it to her ship. She was overjoyed to see it still there. Climbing in, she laid on the medical table and let the medical droid do its work. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to sleep. 

A few hours had passed and Sierra groggily yawned. She had just woken up. She sat up and tensed. Her wounds were no longer bleeding, but everything felt sore. "I can't go back," she told herself. "Everyone thinks I'm dead." She looked at thr ship controls. "This is my chance. I have to do this." Sierra punched in Endor's coordinates. 

As the ship sped through hyperspace, Sierra was working on healing her crystals. She felt their pain and wanted to help them. Plus, she needed to be hidden. Red lightsaber would stick out like a sore thumb. She began to meditate with them.

Soon Sierra made it to Endor. She landed her ship in a clearing not far from a small village. She grabbed her Mandalorian armor, her dual DC-17 blasters, and her lightsabers. Jumping out of the ship, she started her journey to the village. 

"Hello!" a cheery voice exclaimed. "You must be knew around here. We don't get many Mandalorians around here." Sierra noticed a young woman with bright red hair and a country style green dress. 

"I'm just passing through. I'm looking for a place to stay the night," Sierra's stomach grumbled."And maybe a place to eat." 

The woman chuckled, "My name is Flora. I own the cafe across from the hotel." Flora pointed to the bigger building towards the edge of town. 

"Thank you," Sierra left Flora and walked up to the hotel, hoping to find a room to stay for the night. She looked at the wooden building. It was two stories tall. She walked inside and walked to the man at the counter. "Hello, may I have a room?" 

The man looked at her and smiled. He had dark red hair and green eyes. "Of course! My name is Thorn. Would you like first floor or second floor?"

"Second floor, please," Sierra gave Thorn the credits. 

"All right. Room 2B. Up thr stairs and the second room on your right." Thorn handed Sierra the key and went to help a Rodian who was behind her. 

Sierra took the key and followed Thorn's intructions. She unlocked the door and entered her room. It was quaint. A small window was on the far wall, a twin sized bed was next to the window, and a small table with chairs in the corner next to the door. She set her bag on the bed. The bag contained her lightsabers and credits. 

A knock at her door shook Sierra from her thoughts. "Yes?" Sierra called.

Flora opened the door. "I was wondering if you would like to join Thorn and I for dinner at the cafe." 

Sierra was shocked. "Oh, um, sure?" 

"Yay!" Flora clapped her hands together. "We will meet you there." Flora left. 

Sierra shook her head and took off her helmet. She grabbed a few credits and walked over to the cafe. 

"So, what is your name?" Thorn asked as Flora brought the food. 

"Sierra," Sierra replied, guarding her answers. 

"What brings you here?" Thorn took a bite from his food.

"Just passing through," Sierra responded. She finished her food. 

"Where are you headed?" Thorn pressed. 

"Thorn!v Flora glared at him. "Sorry for my brother. His is nosy." Thorn kicked her. 

"That's alright. I must take my leave. Have a nice night," Sierra stood up and left the small cafe. 

That night, Sierra had a vision of a clearing. She bolted up and quietly grabbed her things and sneaked out the window. She ran into the dense, dark forest. She squeezed through the smaller spaces and finally got to the clearing. 

Sierra scanned the clearing. It seemed to be empty. She was oddly disappointed to find it empty. 

"Who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the late update. Ive been busy with life. I hope you enjoyed. I will try to update faster. 
> 
> May the Force be with you!


End file.
